


and many more

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, HAPPY VICMAS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Viktor birthday fluff… thats it y’all
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	and many more

Yuuri checked his phone again, shielding the light from the screen with his hand. Viktor had fallen asleep two hours ago, and Yuuri had crept into bed only thirty minutes before. Viktor had curled around him, flinging his arms over Yuuri’s body even in his sleep. Makkachin slept wedged between them, her tail wagging when she noticed Yuuri’s movements.

The clock hit midnight and Yuuri rolled onto his other side. He stroked the baby hairs above Viktor’s ears, whispering his greeting before he crawled on top of him.

“Thank you,” Viktor mumbled sleepily. “I love birthday.” He welcomed the weight of Yuuri on top of him-- they rarely slept that close, thanks to Makkachin and Yuuri’s tendency to kick and roll. They mainly spooned each other or sandwiched the dog. But not today. Viktor shifted, drinking in the scent of Yuuri’s shampoo and the sensation of his hair tickling his cheek. Yuuri kissed him tentatively before tucking his head against Viktor’s neck.

“Oh, miliy-- too much.” Viktor grunted. Yuuri pushed up on his arms. Viktor knew what he was thinking-- too heavy, Yuuri was too much. Stupid word choice.

“No-- come back. I… your lips were so close, and your breathing… if we want to sleep, you need to be nicer to me.”

“Are you getting horny from me breathing?” Yuuri sounded a little incredulous. Viktor tensed before he felt Yuuri laugh, relief flooding him when Yuuri settled back on top of him in another position.

~

“Solnyshko.” Viktor couldn’t help but smile at his fiance drooling on his chest as he turned off the third alarm. He couldn’t read the kanji, but the five other reminders and alarm notes gave him enough context to see that Yuuri had planned to wake him before him and make him breakfast. He had even timed what to do first-- turn on the samovar, cook eggs. He had planned it out to the minute.

In a way, watching Yuuri was more delicious than any food he could make.

“Solnyshko, I think you wanted to do something.” Viktor traced a line up Yuuri’s spine just to see him shiver. His eyes cracked open, and he blinked, heavy-lidded and sleepy.

Viktor steeled himself for the 2 seconds it took for Yuuri to scramble up in a panic. He tumbled off the bed, Makkachin perking up from Yuuri’s normal spot on the bed. Yuuri had kneed him in the stomach, but Viktor was determined not to spoil his first birthday with Yuuri.

“I--- oh no-- you are supposed to still be asleep.” Yuuri pushed his hair back when he was anxious. 

“I’m still in bed.” Viktor offered a dazzling smile. Yuuri didn’t look relieved, but he didn’t panic any more. 

“Don’t move.” He said with the strength that went right to Viktor’s knees and made him weak like a fairy tale protagonist. 

Viktor scrolled through twitter-- Makkachin followed Yuuri to the kitchen in hopes for snackies. Viktor didn’t mind-- it just meant she knew how much Yuuri meant to him that she treated him the same. Viktor winced at every bang and crash from the kitchen, diligently hitting the heart button on every birthday tweet from his twitter mutuals. He retweeted only one-- the one from Yuuri’s personal account. The last tweet was a simple thank-you and retweet of the JSF’s announcement of his medal at the last competition. This was the only- ONLY tweet of Yuuri’s directed to anyone that wasn’t a dog. 

The heart emoji was scandalous.

“Okay-- um-- sit up. Please.” Yuuri hovered in the doorway, his tongue sticking out as he balanced a tray of pancakes, whipped cream and a mug of coffee. It was almost a joke-- Yuuri, ballet dancer and a skater who could land on the edge of a blade, focusing on a tray? But it was sweeter than the chocolate shavings on top of the pancakes. Yuuri had messily piped ‘happy birthday’ in cyrllic on top of the pancakes with chocolate syrup, home made whipped cream making the entire plate look like a Japanese christmas cake.

“Wow! Amazing, darling!” Viktor cooed, swiping open his camera app and snapping a few photos-- some with Makka’s nose in the corner before he stopped.

“Ah. I’m suddenly very hungry…” He licked his lips slowly, soaking in Yuuri. His heart fluttered when he took in Yuuri’s face and his open confusion.

“You don’t want the pancakes?” His voice was soft and unsure. Viktor sighed. “Yuuri... you can put any meal in front of me, and none of it will compare to you… like that.” Viktor gestured at Yuuri, who was only in his boxers and the apron with a fleece poodle applique on the front.

“I--what? I spilled heavy cream all over my shir--oh.” Yuuri turned a beet red, pulling at the apron bib.

“Vitya… I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbled sheepishly. Viktor smiled. “Don’t worry. I know you’re not trying.. It’s a daily struggle,you know.”

“Daily?” Yuuri lifted his eyes, the incredulous look back on his face.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Viktor leaned over the tray and kissed his fiancee. It was a perfect start to another year with his life and love.


End file.
